


Squirrel Funds & Kingsize Beds

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake learns more about Mickey and Ian’s past life and opens up to Yev about his own family and fears.





	Squirrel Funds & Kingsize Beds

 

 

The house was quiet with both Yev and Blake staying with Svetlana for the weekend. Ian didn’t want to waste an opportunity to have the place to themselves so he switched his shift at work and cooked dinner for Mickey. It wasn’t that their sex life had dwindled over the years, but between work and Yev being around they had to think about it more. Now with Blake in the mix they really had to consider when and where they could get down to it. So that weekend was all about them. After dinner they shared a bath. When Ian first suggested it many years earlier Mickey had been grossed out by the idea. 

“Don’t like takin a bath.” He’d argued. “You like sittin in your own dirty water?”

Ian finally persuaded him by offering to take a shower beforehand and when they were wrapped around each other in the warm bath water, kissing and touching, Mickey quickly got on board with the idea. Now years later, in their own home, they’d replaced the original tub with a huge corner bath so they could both get in and fool around without anyone getting the tap end. 

With Ian’s arms resting around his middle and holding him against his chest, Mickey closed his eyes and felt the tension ease out of his body. 

“You okay Mick?” Ian murmured. 

“Better now.  Long week at the shop. Pete being out sick really hit us hard.”

Ian trailed his fingertips over Mickey’s stomach and felt the contraction of the muscles under his touch. 

“Mmm. Blake still doing okay?”

Mickey nodded. “He’s like a different kid to when he first started. He even made Jack a coffee the other day. First time ever.”

Ian chuckled. “Maybe you’re a good influence on him.”

“Nah. It’s all Yev. He’s so chill Blake can’t help but pick up on it.”

“Like you did with me?”

“You really think they’re like us huh.”

Ian let out a tinkling laugh. “It smacks you in the face. Only you took way longer than five months to get chill.”

Mickey huffed a sigh. “I had shit goin on.”

“Yeah. I know.” Ian leaned in to press a soft kiss to Mickey’s neck but sinking his teeth in at the last second. Mickey twitched in his arms at the sharp pain followed by soothing licks of Ian’s tongue. His cock got interested very fucking quickly and within seconds his erection was bobbing on the surface of the water. 

“Oh. Is that for me?” Ian gasped in mock surprise. 

“Fuck yes. Your fault, you fix it.” Mickey demanded. 

Ian wrapped a hand around the length and gave a firm tug. Mickey let out a deep groan of appreciation. Ian picked up the pace, twisting his wrist and trailing his thumb over the leaking head on every down stroke. Mickey was wound up tighter than a watch spring but not quite ready to fall over the edge. That all changed a second later when Ian slipped his other hand between their bodies and teased Mickey’s hole with a fingertip. At the exact same moment he bit down on Mickey’s neck, right on the tender spot he was most sensitive, and the sensation overload was just too much. Mickey erupted with a loud grunt, chanting for Ian to keep going and threatening the end of his days if he stopped. Ian worked him through his orgasm and gazed in awe as the hot, thick ropes of come floated on the surface of the water in front of Mickey. The older man stilled Ian’s hand when his cock got too sensitive and sagged back against his chest. It took more than a couple of seconds for Mickey to catch his breath but the gentleman in him was eager to return the favor. He made a move to turn in the water but Ian stilled his movements. 

“Your turn.” Mickey mumbled hazily. 

“I’m good. Just relax.”

“Not fair...”

“I came when you did.” Ian chuckled shyly. 

“What are you, twelve?” Mickey laughed tiredly. 

“What can I say? You do that to me.” Ian kissed the back of Mickey’s head. “I love you.”

“Mmm. Love you too. Even if you’re making me sit in this spunk soup.”

“Gross!” Ian shuddered. 

“Water’s gettin cold.”

“Let’s get rinsed off and have an early night.”

Mickey got out first and helped Ian out. They took a quick shower, dried off and then fell into bed. 

“Think Blake’s doing okay at Svetlana’s?” Ian yawned and pulled Mickey into his little spoon position. 

“As okay as anyone can at Svetlana’s I guess. Poor kid. He must really fuckin like Yev.” Mickey snorted. 

“I think he does.” Ian mumbled just before they both fell into a deep sleep. 

 

Blake woke up in a strange house early enough that it was still dark outside. Judging by how much light was reflecting in the window, snow had fallen overnight. Blake hated the snow. It was snowing the night his adoptive father told him that he was an aberration, proof that God did make mistakes and that he should never darken their door again. He left the house with a backpack stuffed with clothes, a torch, his life savings of $97 and his grandfather’s watch. That night he slept in the service bay out the back of Costco and only managed to avoid freezing to death by wrapping up in discarded bubble wrap. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Yev’s sleepy mumbles broke into his dark thoughts. 

Blake had almost forgotten Yev was there. For the first time ever they were sleeping in a kingsize bed and during the night they had drifted to opposite sides. 

“Sorry.”

“C’mere.” Yev reached out to grab Blake’s arm and tugged him into the middle of the bed where he could cuddle up to him. “What’s up?”

“Thinking.”

“Obviously. What about?”

“When I got kicked out. It was snowing.”

Yev heard the mix of sadness and bitterness in Blake’s tone. 

“Oh.” He stroked Blake’s wrist with his thumb. 

“I miss her.” Blake choked on his words. 

“Who? Your mom?”

“My sister. Lily. I haven’t seen her since the night I left. She was screaming. Begging me not to go. She didn’t know why I had to leave. She was only nine.” The words tumbled out of Blake before he could keep them bottled up. Yev stayed silent, hoping Blake would let more out and finally start to slay some of his personal dragons just by talking about them. “And at the time I just thought she was an annoying kid. But now I feel sick that I might never see her again.”

Yev leaned closer and pressed his lips to Blake’s temple. 

“I’m sorry. Maybe one day you’ll get a chance to see her again. She’ll look for you when she’s old enough.”

“They’ll have brainwashed her by then.” Blake muttered angrily. “I shouldn’t have left. I could’ve stayed. He gave me a choice. All I had to do was be straight.”

“Do you think you could live your life as a lie? Pretend to be someone you’re not. You can’t be straight if you’re not straight. All you would’ve been doing was faking it and being miserable.” Yev challenged Blake. Blake turned in the bed and glowered at his boyfriend. 

“That’s fuckin easy for you to say! Growing up in a house with two fags...hardly got much to fear there have you?” Blake snapped at Yev. 

Yev fought hard to keep his hands to himself. He didn’t want to be in the kind of relationship where punches were thrown as well as harsh words. 

“Don’t you _dare_ fuckin call them that. Yeah I’ve had it easy. I get to be myself, whatever I wanna be on whatever day I choose is fine by my family. But that’s only because none of them got that chance.” He snarled in anger. 

Blake trembled beside him and Yev didn’t know if it was from fear, anger or something else entirely. His own anger dissipated and he reached out to Blake, touching his arm and feeling the air leave the younger boy’s lungs. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“No. It’s not okay. Your parents have taken me in. Done everything to help me. I shouldn’t be talking shit about them to you, of all people, just cause I’m pissed at my own family. I’m a terrible person.” Blake exhaled loudly in the silent room. 

Yev giggled slightly. “The fact that you can back down and apologize like that shows you’re not a terrible person. My Dad had it rough too when he was our age. He met my Pops and I guess they fell in love. His dad found out and beat them both to fuck. My Dad had to pretend to be straight as a matter of life or death. He married my mom. They had me. But even then...he couldn’t let go of my Pops. He tried so hard but he couldn’t fight who he was. He risked it all to be with the man he loved.”

Blake listened, quietly contemplating the potential similarities he shared with Mickey. 

“They seem to have their shit together now.” He spoke softly, curling into Yev’s warm body and listening to his heartbeat. 

“They do now. Took them a long time but they do now.” Yev agreed. 

“I’m sorry I lost my temper.”

“It’s okay.”

“Your mom scares the shit out of me.”

Yev chuckled softly. “She has that effect on most people.”

“What does Zhenya mean?”

“Just a nickname for Yevgeny. It’s Russian.”

“It suits you.”

Yev kissed Blake’s forehead. “What time is it?”

“Early. About six I think.”

“Too early.”

“Go back to sleep.” Blake urged. 

Yev kissed Blake softly on the lips and shuffled deeper under the covers. 

“Need to ask for a bigger bed when I get home.” He yawned and drifted back off to sleep in Blake’s arms. 

 

Old habits were hard to shake for Ian. When he got his first place with Mickey he set them up with a squirrel fund in an empty cigarette box. Over the years the box had evolved into a metal lock tin but it still could be found in the cupboard above the sink. When Ian went to put in his loose change on Sunday night he realised someone had been in the box. It wasn’t locked. He looked inside and felt his jaw swing open when he could see extra money to what he expected. 

“Hey Mick?”

“Sup?” Mickey wandered into the kitchen. 

“You been putting money in the squirrel fund?”

“Nah man. Didn’t have any leftovers this week.”

“There’s about $300 extra in here.”

“Shut up. Really?”

The back door opened and Yev appeared in the kitchen with Blake hot on his heels. 

“Honey I’m home.” Yev greeted with a smile. 

“Hey. Good time at the crazy lady’s house?” Mickey grinned and ruffled Yev’s hair. 

Although he would never say it out loud, Mickey really missed his son when he stayed with his mom. 

“Yeah it was good. She’s seeing Nika. Again. I swear she just needs to admit that they’re serious and quit stalling.” Yev rolled his eyes. 

“You know what she’s like. She needs her independence.” Ian smiled at Yev. 

“Well they’re fooling nobody but themselves.”

Ian nodded to the cupboard above the sink. “Either of you guys know how the squirrel fund is up by about $300?”

Yev’s eyes widened and he shot Blake a curious glance. “You put it in there?”

Blake shrugged. “I had the money so it’s only right. Don’t expect it every month. Not unless your mom threatens more people into giving me that kinda cash...”

Mickey groaned loudly. “I know I’m gonna regret askin this...but what the fuck you talking about?”

Yev chuckled nervously. “Nothing bad! Just that Mom helped Blake get the money back that the asshole at the shelter stole from him. He coughed up some interest too. She can be very persuasive.”

Ian snorted a laugh. “I can vouch for that. She threatened me with a claw hammer once and it still haunts my dreams sometimes.”

Blake stared at Ian. “She did? When?”

“When she was pregnant with Yev. I like to think it was the hormones going crazy but I really don’t think that was the case!”

Mickey shook his head in disbelief at the memory before turning his attention to Blake. 

“We appreciate the thought, kid. But we don’t need your money. You should keep it and put it towards something useful. Like your GED classes.”

Blake gave a firm shake of his head. “I’m saving for that from the wages you pay me. This was extra. You feed me, buy me new clothes as well as paying me a wage. If I can chip in then I will.”

“Well thank you.” Ian smiled, understanding the boy’s need to contribute. He knew Blake got the squirrel fund mentality, just as he had when he was a kid. “And since we’ve got a little bonus in the fund how about we order Chinese food for dinner?”

“Yes!” Yev cheered enthusiastically. 

Blake grinned shyly. “Sounds good. Thanks.”

 

The next weekend came and it was movie night in the Milkovich/Gallagher/Adams household. For all four of them to be at home on a Friday night was very unusual so when it did happen they liked to gather in the living room, order in pizzas and watch a trash action movie. They were halfway through Lethal Weapon when Yev remembered something he wanted to ask his parents. 

“Hey...you think tomorrow I could get a new bed?”

Mickey glanced sideways to his son, who was sharing the smaller couch with Blake. Yev couldn’t help the slight blush on his face but Blake was radiating heat as he looked pointedly to the ceiling. 

“New bed? Something wrong with yours?” 

“No. It’s just a little...small.” Yev smiled shyly. 

Mickey and Ian shared a full conversation in one look. 

“Alright. We can do that. We can pick one up on the way back from the clinic.” Mickey nodded. 

“Clinic?” Blake frowned in confusion. 

Mickey nodded firmly. “Yeah. We’re all going. To get tested. Right Ian?”

Ian also nodded along. “Absolutely. It’s one of the rules, right Yev?”

Yev sighed loudly at his parents. “We don’t need to get tested.”

“Yev. You promised. And if you want us to officially sign off on you two sharing a bed you have to stick to your end of the deal.” Ian told him quietly but with determination. 

Blake was now blushing like a beacon and Yev wasn’t too far behind. 

“We don’t need to yet because we’re not having sex.” Yev spelled out to them. 

“Jesus Christ kill me now.” Blake groaned hollowly. 

Mickey laughed at his son. “Yet. You’re not having sex _yet_. That’s gonna change at some point and I’d bet my life it’s gonna be when you start sharing a big, comfortable bed. And that’s fine. So we all go to the clinic. We all get tested. Then we go buy you a bed. Okay?”

Yev glanced at Blake, who nodded his acceptance. 

“Good. Can we watch the rest of this fuckin film now please?” Mickey grinned. 

 

Yev could feel the apprehension coming off Blake in waves when they got into bed that night. 

“You’re not worried about the test are you?” 

Blake tensed up even more in Yev’s arms. “No! I’m clean. I’m sure I am.”

“Cool. No harm in getting it confirmed I suppose.” Yev said calmly and arranged himself so he was facing Blake. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you. I know my parents are embarrassing as fuck but you know what they’re like by now.”

Blake sighed heavily. “I guess I’m just thinkin that when we’re tested and clean it means you’re gonna wanna do...stuff. And that makes me nervous. I’ve never...been with a guy...like that. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Yev felt his throat tighten at the idea that Blake was worried about something like that. 

“Hey...that’s not something you need to worry about. Just because we know we’re clean doesn’t mean anything has to change. If you wanna keep goin at this pace that’s fine with me. You don’t need to put any pressure on yourself for me.”

“I _want_ to. I’m just scared. All guys have wanted from me before was for me to make them come. It wasn’t ever about me. I started fooling around with guys when I was 13 years old and the only person to ever make me come is me. I want to be with you Yev. You make me feel safe and comfortable and I want to _be_ with you. I just dunno where to start.” Blake admitted with an embarrassed mumble. 

Yev pulled Blake into his arms and held him close. “You tell me what you want, when you want it and I will do my very best to make it happen. We’ll work this out together. No rush. No judgement. No expectations. We’ll work it out when you’re ready, and it’s bound to go wrong at some point...because we’re teenagers and sex goes wrong all the time for teenagers...but we’ll laugh about it and move on. The important thing is you don’t worry about it and you talk to me.”

Blake chuckled into Yev’s neck. “I could really see myself falling in love with you one day, Yevgeny Milkovich.”

Yev leaned down and kissed Blake deeply, allowing their tongues to tangle in a slow, passionate dance. 

“I’ll be right there with you when you do.” Yev promised. 

 


End file.
